I Hate You
by XSpecial-Dreamer-Like-YouX984
Summary: "I hate you because I love you. I hate you because you're so freaking cute! I hate you because you tear down the walls I built for years to guard my icy heart, as if it was absolutely nothing!" -Charles. Charles hates Riku, and completely looses his cool. "I love you too, Charles-Kun." -Riku. Rated T because of one swear word.


**_I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS! _**

**Vanilla: Enjoy, nye~! **

* * *

It's been going on for far too long.

He's decided. He will end it, once and for all.

Yeah... That's right. He didn't need _him_. Definitely not. He wasn't weak like other people. He didn't need to have feelings besides pain. Pain let him know he was still alive. All other types of feelings he had were nothing but dead to him. Especially the one word he despised the most: Love. He didn't need that. Why would he, anyway? He's a Chevalier, he didn't need anything, or anyone. He's one of the most noblest creatures on earth. So why, of all people, of all Chevalier, would he love?

A boy with auburn hair and brown eyes, greeted him with a wide smile on his face. "Charles-Kun~!"

Charles felt his heart flutter. The boy that stood in front of him, with a big smile, always made him feel this way. Why? Charles knew why. It was as simple as breathing.

He somehow managed to smile genuinely. "Hello, Riku."

Charles loved him, and...

.. He hated it. He hated how the boy easily made him smile, or how he made his heart beat so fast. Charles also hated the fact Riku could make him blush with the littlest things. Charles hated a lot of things about Riku. A _lot_. He hated the fact that Riku always made him happy, no matter _what_ mood he was in. He hated how Riku managed to tear down the walls around his cold, icy heart as if it were nothing. He hated how when Riku smiled, he felt himself smile too. He hated how.._ soft_ he would become because of him. He hated how he felt safe when Riku hugged or snuggled him. He hated how he would kiss Riku back with as much passion. He hated how he would always get drawn to him just by looking into his eyes. He hated how he was entranced by his voice. He hated how _charming_ he was.

...He hated how he was in love with him. That's _exactly it_. He hated it _so_, so much. With so much passion of hatred, Charles thought he could out-burn hell for a moment. But he knew that he couldn't help but love the boy. Riku was everything Charles needed, wanted, and had. He loved him so much. So much that he hated it. He hated his love, loyalty, understanding, and... everything. He hated it so much that he couldn't even use the proper words to describe it.

He didn't need to love anybody. Not now, not ever. He knew one thing that scared him senselessly; when you love somebody, you're putting all your trust and giving your very heart to that person, easily giving them access to damage you, emotionally and sometimes mentally. Love hurt people. It's oh so beautiful, but also so, very, painful at the same time. Love was for the weak. He didn't need to be weak. He had to fight Saya, he couldn't possibly be weak. That would be _so stupid._

Charles couldn't be in love. That's why he had to break it off. But the question was, could he? He always turned weak, soft, and.. mushy when he was around Riku. It was.. weird, for him. He couldn't.

_But I have to_, Charles thought.

Something at the back of his mind was telling him otherwise.

_No you don't_, his other side said.

_.. Yes I do_, he contended.

_No, you don't. Don't break up with him, he's your everything. You love him. He loves you. It could stay like that forever,_ his other side proclaimed.

_Shut up. You know better than to fall for a human. Yes, I love him and he loves me, but I doubt we could stay together forever. I mean, what if he gets tired of me? What if he's just going out with me because he pities me? What if he hates me for kidnapping him? What if-_ he got cut off short, when his other mind said,

_What if he truly and deeply loves you?_

He blushed at the thought. He was (nearly) certain Riku loved him. The boy told him everyday. Riku was too innocent to lie, also. He absolutely knew he was. He glanced at his boyfriend, who was reading a mystery book.

He blushed again._ Boyfriend..._ He never called Riku his boyfriend out loud, but he always thought about saying it. Charles grabbed a near by book, but insteada of reading it, he let his mind wander elsewhere.

He hated Riku so much. He hated how much he loved him. Why, of all Chevaliers, did _he_ have to fall in love with _Riku_? A human boy, nonetheless. Not that he minded, of course. He's thoughts turned negative, making his mood worse.

Riku looked at Charles, who had a sour- make that depressed expressio- no, angry- oh, no, back to depressed, look.

_What's up with the sudden mood expressions?_ Riku thought.

With a worried look on his face, Riku asked, "Is something wrong, Charles-Kun?"

With the sudden thoughts and emotions running through him, Charles felt like he had had enough.

"Yes, something is wrong."

"What's wro-"

"What's wrong is that I love you! I hate how much I love you. I hate you. I hate how- how, you just... make my heart beat _so freaking fast_! I hate the fact that you make me blush because of the most _simplest and sometimes stupidest things!_ I hate you. But I love you. I hate you_ because_ I love you. I hate you because you're so freaking _cute_! I hate you because you tear down the walls I built for years to guard my icy heart, as if it was _absolutely nothing_! I hate you because you always make me smile. Sometimes for no reason, too! I hate you because you make me all.. soft, and.. mushy! I hate how you always make me feel safe and warm. I hate how much I_ love_ your kisses. And hugs. I hate you so much because I freaking love you more than anything in this stupid world!"

It's official. He lost it.

"I hate you because I'm so, madly in love with you! You-...! I-... You make me feel and act all weird! I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate you because I can't help but love you!"

When he calmed down a bit, he continued. "I hate you because you're my everything. I love you more than I can say or describe. I hate you because I love you and can't bear to _fucking loose_ you. I think.. I think I might loose it if I lost you. That's the problem. The problem is I _love_ you so, so much."

After Charles' rant, Riku sat there, frozen. He hadn't expected the sudden outburst. He didn't think Charles expecteded it too.

After regaining his composure, Charles blushed a _very_ nice shade of red. He hadn't meant to blurt out his feelings to Riku at all.

_Riku's going to be mad at me..._ Charles thought.

But to his surprise, Riku just hugged him, very tightly. Then, he whispered,

"I love you too, Charles.."

* * *

**Vanilla: TA-DA~~ How d'you guys like it? Or do you guys hate it? Tell me what ya think, aye? 8D REVIEW PLEASE~ It'll make me very, very happy if you do! 8D **

**Adieu~ **


End file.
